Dad
by nalanna
Summary: This is a little oneshot about Kyo and his adoptive dad, Kazuma. I hope it is to your liking Please read and review. Thank you D


AN: Gah the plot bunnies attacked... This is about Kyo and Kazuma. No romance, but family stuff. i hope you ejoy it

* * *

"Dad"

"Daddy"

"Father"

"Pa"

Kyo looked shyly up at the man with the long flowing hair, tears still clinging to his eyelashes. His mother's funeral was hurting him, and the blame from his family was too much to bear.

"Do you want to come and live with me?" The man smiled kindly at him, and Kyo was scared. What did this man mean? Why would he be so nice? What could he want? Since when did anyone look at him with genuine kindness? Kyo wasn't aware of these questions- just the irresistible desire to run in to the man's open arms and bawl his eyes out.

Years later, Kyo looked back on this scene with embarrassment. Did he really cry that much? The man hadn't been put off by his weakness, and had still took him in. He taught him karate, became his Shishou. Slowly but surely, they became close. As close as father and son.

"I can't believe he willingly took the cat in…"

"Is there something wrong with Kazuma-kun too…?"

No one had understood. The man was frowned upon for taking him in, ostracized, alienated. The rest of the Sohmas looked at them with disdain and disgust. Why did he put up with it? Why? Wasn't he a burden to him? Kyo wondered at the man's loyalty to him… and started to question it. Surely no one loved him so much they would take insults every day of their life for him… But apparently it was so.

And Kyo came to love him back.

He wanted to make him proud; wanted to be called his son; wanted to be the kind of guy who could say "I love you"…

But no one understood.

"How on earth did he raise you…?"

'He's not my dad'

Anything was better than bringing more insults to his doorstep. Anything… he did not want him to be the butt of everyone's cruel remarks anymore… and the only way to do that-

- "HE IS NOT MY DAD! Don't ever treat me and Shishou as father and son again!"

He didn't mean a word of it. But he had to let everyone know that he wasn't responsible for his behaviour, that Kyo was answerable to no one. His Shishou would not suffer anymore because of him.

"I don't want you to be my dad I it's going to hurt you…"

Still, in spite of the cruelty, he was there for him. He raised him and loved him. Kyo didn't deserve such a person to care for him…

Then, by a wicked twist of fate, he came to live with his pervert cousin, Shigure, and his archenemy, Yuki. As if that wasn't bad enough, the girl he had come to know better than any other, even though she didn't know him, was also living with them.

Kyo was scared. This girl… Tohru…he had killed Tohru's mother… he had let her die… he was responsible for another death, a death he had wished to prevent… He couldn't allow her to get close. He would stop her at any cost…

But she melted his heart.

It got to the point where he realised he didn't want to lose her. He'd do anything to prevent her from finding out. Anything…

Suddenly, his Shishou was standing in front of Shigure's house- he never referred to it as "home"- smiling back at him as if he had never left. Kyo's heart swooped with joy.

That night, it all went wrong.

They were taken off. Forcibly. By his Shishou…

And what was worse… she saw… Tohru saw everything. His twisted body…his rotten smell, his screeching voice…

"She saw me! She saw me! She saw me! It's over! It's over! Everything. It's all…hopeless…"

But she had come to him… it wasn't over… in reality it was only just beginning…

But by the time he was awake, he was gone.

Kyo wanted to thank him. He wanted to tell him what was in his heart, but he wouldn't stay and listen… As he ran, Kyo wondered why he was chasing after him. Clearly he was fed up. Maybe last night was the final straw?

He saw them at the end of the forest lane. They were talking quietly, Tohru with a warm smile on her face.

"Shishou!"

Kyo ran at his karate master and attacked with all the power he had.

"Why? Why? Why did you just leave without saying anything?! How could you just run away like that?"

In his anger, he missed a vital move that would have protected his head, but as it was, he was sent dizzy by the power of the blow.

"What was it? Did you think I'd get mad or something? Or are you sick of me?"

All of his fighting spirit left him as he realised that he was scared. Scared of losing his Shishou…

"All I ever do is cause you trouble. I'm sorry"

And he was. He truly was sorry. His Shishou went through hell from the world to raise him… and all he ever did was screw up…

"Someday, I'll be able to stand and walk on my own…without being a burden…"

Especially to him…

"Shishou, someday I'll be the kind of guy who is worthy of calling you…"

Kyo felt his fighting spirit flow back into him, and before he knew it-

-"MY DAD!"

Kyo looked up at the face of his Shishou, who smiled gently down at him, before throwing him into a nearby gate.

"You're still my troublesome son, Kyo…"

At these words, tears started to form around the edges of his eyes. He wasn't angry with him… he still wanted him…

"Dad"

"Daddy"

"Father"

"Pa"

None of these counted…

"Shishou…"

Was all that mattered.

* * *

So there you go! Hope you liked it, and please leave a review on your way out... D 


End file.
